


I fucked up

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I love her, M/M, Short Chapters, They Are Idiots, Truth or Dare, baz is being dramatic, not really mentioned tho, penny is a matchmaker, she is evil, there is alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: Baz realizes something, about him, about Simon and that he hates truth or dare (or does he?)....





	1. Fuck me

The only reason I am in a cold classroom, together with Gareth, Penelope, Niall, Agatha and Snow, is that Fiona said I should keep my friends close, but my enemies closer. And also because I have nothing else to do.  
Agatha suggested playing truth or dare and everyone agreed instantly. Now we are sitting in a circle and wait for Gareth to get a bottle from his room. Snow sits right in front of me and smiles like the little child he is. Sometimes I think he stopped aging at five and just grew since then. It is fascinating how everyone thinks that someone as stupid as Snow is the chosen one. I mean he can’t even use his Magick, he just blows things up and looks like a beaten puppy afterwards.  
Gareth comes back and Agatha begins the game. She gets Penelope and dares her to lick the floor, which is really stupid, because they get cleaned everyday after classes anyway and also is just overall childish. The whole game is just overall childish.  
But everyone laughs. Especially Snow. He laughs and his eyes glow like little stars. For one moment I pity him for his lack of good humor, but then I noticed that I just compared his eyes to stars. Maybe his presence makes even me stupid.  
The bottle spins again and Niall picks truth, which is utterly disappointing, since I already know everything about him. He giggles embarrassed and tells the group that his first kiss was with his childhood friend under their bed. I roll my eyes.  
“If you’re not having fun, why don’t you just go?” Snow looks at me and sound really annoyed. “No one forces you to be here, you know?”  
I am confused for a second that he is talking to me, but I collect myself and smile at him. “I know. I am just here to find out all your secrets.” Snow clenches his fists. He is obsessed with the idea that I am plotting against him, which is not totally wrong, but still kind of stupid. “Baz it’s your turn. Truth or dare.” Niall looks at me and I see him begging for a normal time. He isn’t all that happy about this whole rival thing between me and Snow.  
“Truth.”, I say and can hear Snow snort, but I choose to ignore him.  
“Damn, I don’t know. What should I ask?” I roll my eyes again. This game takes forever and I can feel Snow looking at me. So I look up and meet his eyes. I can see him thinking about a question for me. His jaw is clenches. He always does that when he is in thought.  
“What is your type of girl?” It is Agatha’s question, but Niall nods and looks at me. I think about it. What is my type of girl? When I actually liked girls and wasn’t totally gay I maybe had an answer for this.  
“Blond.”, I say, “Blond, curls, funny, loyal, blue eyes, maybe a good cook.” Penny rolls her eyes. “Sounds boring. Next.” So I spin the bottle and dare Agatha to propose to Niall. I look at them, laughing and then I look at Snow. At his blond hair, those curls, the smile on his face and how he fits exactly my type. That is the moment I notice I screwed up. The moment I notice that I had fallen in love with my enemy.


	2. Fuck you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dare you to kiss everyone in this room and determine who is the best."

So what does a sane person do when they figure out they are playing truth or dare with their enemy and suddenly realize that they are also madly in love with them?  
They leave the room or find a way to stop their feelings.  
But I am not a sane person, so I stay and start noticing all those little details about Snow that I tried to ignore for years. Like his mole on his cheek or his dimples or how his teeth are just a little out of place.  
“Baz, Truth or dare?”, Bunce asks me. “Truth.”, I say. Because I do not want to get a dare from her. She has been ruthless since we started playing. But Snow has to interfere with everything again. “Boring. You chose truth the last time. Are you a chicken?” And even though I indeed now I am not a chicken, he gets to me. “Ok, fine. Give me your worst Bunce.”, I say. But then she does. “Fine. So since we agreed we play with kissing I am going to take advantage of that. Baz.”, she points her finger at me, “I dare you to kiss everyone in this room and tell who is the best at it.”  
The universe wants me to die, doesn’t it? But if I choose to not do it Simon will smile like he won and I can’t let him do that. Even though he is adorable he has to know I am still better then him. Right now he looks a little bit scared and that makes this even better. “Ok.”, I shrug and stand up. “Bunce, you first.” I hold my hand out so she stands up. This is revenge and she knows that. But she doesn’t really seem to care. “I guess that’s fair.”, she says and then she kisses me. For only two second and I bet she would be a good kisser, but I am just not attracted to her. She sits down again.  
Simon looks baffled and maybe this dare wasn’t as stupid as it seems. Next I kiss Dev, but he is a chicken (unlike me) and only gives me a peck. Niall laughs as Dev sits down again, slightly red in the face. “This is a competition, Dev.”, he says. Then he dips me down and kisses me with the loudest sound ever. I bet it’s the alcohol. Normally he wouldn’t have done this. He laughs and sits down again. Snow looks at me with a death glare when I kiss Agatha. I don’t know why, she isn’t even that good at kissing.  
I hold out my hand for him. When he doesn’t take it I smirk. “Who is the chicken now?” But deep down I am a little bit disappointed.  
But then he takes my hand and stands up. He cups my face with one hand and kisses me. It is like fire. Simon tastes like smoke and warmth and my hands land on his waist. I can feel his tongue and he is doing something with his chin and it feels so good. I pull him closer and he deepens the kiss even further. Everything is meaningless for just one moment.  
But then I notice how long we are kissing and how this might seem weird for the others, so I break the kiss, breathlessly. Snow’s face is flushed and he looks at me for a second. I can’t take my eyes of off him. “Now”, Niall aks, “Who is the best?”  
“Bunce.”, I say, but I don’t take my eyes of Simon and he knows I am lying. I know I am doomed. “I am going to bed.”, I say and leave the room. Hopefully the cold of the dungeons will clear my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my grammar mistakes. I hope it wasn't too offsetting.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Leave Kudos if you liked it?!  
> If you have suggestions for another chapter or something, just write it in the comments?  
> (Is this how fanfiction works?)  
> -Missy


	3. Fuck this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking

I pretend to be asleep when Simon comes into the room. I try to calm my breath.  
“Baz, I fucking now you are awake.”  
He sounds so angry and I know that I made a mistake. But I sit up, because I am weak and because I want to see his face one more time before he kills me.  
“What do you want?”, I ask.  
“To know what that was?” His face is flushed, his hair is a mess and he looks a little drunk. How much did he drink?  
“What?”, I ask and I want to kiss kill him.  
“Oh you bloody know what. The kiss, you, all of it.”  
“What about it?”  
Simon sighs loudly and makes two steps in random directions, before he messes up his hair a bit more and just looks at me. Honest and open, with those blue eyes and freckles and I want to kiss him.  
“Why did you pick Penny?” That is the last question I expected. But Simon doesn’t even wait for me to answer.  
“I mean you bloody looked me in the eye and lied, because I know I was better. I mean I don’t care if I am. But you lied and… you’re not supposed to lie.” He seems so confused and his hands move a lot.  
“What did you expect? For me to say Simon? Like yeah, admitting that I liked kissing my enemy the best, who is also a boy. Sounds like a good idea to me.” My voice got louder, just because I am desperate and confused and I don’t know what to do.  
“Yes! I don’t know!” His magic is sizzling all around me.  
“Well, me neither.” And then we stare at each other for a long time until Simon starts laughing doesn’t stop.  
“What?”, I snap, but I feel myself smiling, too.  
“God. This is so stupid.”, Simon says.  
“You are stupid, Snow.”, I retort, just because.  
“You called me Simon before.”, he says and sits down next to me. I look at him and he is so close I could count his eyelashes.  
“No, I didn’t.”, I lie. But Simon just laughs a little more.  
“Baz? Can I kiss you again?”, he asks and I am already leaning in. So he kisses me. And I just wish he won’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at conversations.  
> I am not good to write about talking about feelings.  
> So I hope this was kind of acceptable...  
> Write me if you have an idea for a new chapter..  
> (maybe smut, if wanted, but like, not real good at that either^^)  
> -Missy


End file.
